


Golden Days

by killjoywhatsername



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bill Cipher is a Jerk, BillDip, Human Bill Cipher, Multi, Older Dipper Pines, Post-Episode: s02e20 Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back the Falls, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6083091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killjoywhatsername/pseuds/killjoywhatsername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set several years after the series finale. Everything has been as normal as it can be in Gravity Falls. It's the twins last summer there before they start college. They are determined to make it the best summer yet but will a certain triangle get in the way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Days

**Author's Note:**

> I had an overwhelming inspiration to write some Gravity Falls fic and this happened. All I know is it's gonna be Bill/Dipper. It may get darker later but I'll add warnings. I don't know. This is my first GF fic and I'm kinda just running with it.

The next few summers came as swiftly as they ended. It was always hard to adjust to normal life after their adventures at the Mystery Shack, and it was always hard to say goodbye, but the time in between the summers seemed to go by quicker. A lot faster than Dipper thought possible. It seemed unfathomable that he and Mable were _seventeen_. It seemed like yesterday that they first arrived at the Mystery Shack and were just learning about all that the town had to offer. Now it was second nature, sure things had changed but not too much, like Soos running the Mystery Shack and doing a stellar job, or seeing less of Wendy because she was off doing her thing and traveling the country a bit, the two Stans moving back to the Shack after their adventures, they still went out every once and a while but not as often, or the fact that the improbable happened and Pacifica and Mable not only formed a friendship, but started dating. That last one Dipper still couldn’t fully wrap his head around but he was beyond happy for his sister, and he had to admit they were cute together. Change was sometimes a scary thing, but he and his sister got through it all together and that’s what mattered.

But now a change was coming that was slightly scarier than anything they have had to deal with before: college.  Mable and Dipper both decided to go to the same school. A lot of thought was given to the decision, but in the end they both liked UCLA so much and it was highly ranked in the programs they wanted to go into. Dipper was planning on studying history, and Mabel was contemplating fashion or art.

Anyways, as the end of the school year was approaching they asked their parents for if they could go back to the Mystery Shack for the summer, and of course their wish was granted. Asking was really just a formality at this point. Ever since their first summer there they had spent all their summers there. Their parents knew how much they enjoyed their summers and they probably didn’t mind the break from Waddles either. Although, this summer there was a definite feeling of this possibly being their last full summer there. After that, who knows what opportunities college would bring and if they would be able to spend all summer there again.

It was all great. They were all packed up and Dipper was now lying in bed looking up at the ceiling wondering what wacky adventures he would get up to this summer. He hoped they would land on the less life-threatening scale which he thought they should be considering nothing major had happened in the past few years. Not since Weirdmaggedon had he seriously felt like he was in true danger.

Dipper shuddered. Bill would creep into his thoughts sometimes, but Dipper usually succeeded at pushing those thoughts aside. Sometimes he would have nightmares, but over the years they have become less and less frequent. He shook his head.  He had nothing to worry about, the triangle hadn’t been seen since he almost brought upon the apocalypse. Everything would be fine.

Better than that, everything would be great. Dipper was determined to make this the best summer ever.


End file.
